Road trip!
by Brentinator
Summary: When Mr. Davenport announces a road trip, he didn't even begin to imagine all the trouble. Rated K plus, edited by EmeraldTulip. Set in season 2.
1. Chapter 1

The disasters start

Chase's POV

Summer vacation had just started, so Adam, Bree and I were enjoying the extra sleep. I woke up to a weird noise and I saw Adam and Bree did the same. We got out of our capsules and saw Leo with a broken invention on the floor.

"Leo! What are you doing now?" Bree demanded.

"I... I… I… I walked in here and I must've knocked it over!" Leo exclaimed.

"Calm down Leo. Look on the bright side," Adam smiled.

"There is no bright side! Big D is gonna kill me and I'm gonna get in trouble! Help me clean it up!" Leo yelled.

"Then he'll think that we also did it, and I don't like it when he thinks I've Leo-ed something up when it was really you," I explained.

Right then, Mr. Davenport and Tasha walked into the lab.

"Can I ask a question? Who touched my stuff!?" Mr. Davenport yelled, looking furious.

Adam, Bree and I pointed at Leo.

"Really guys?" Leo protested.

"Honey, tell them about the trip," Tasha said.

That seemed to calm Mr. Davenport down. I was intrigued. "What trip?" I asked.

"We are going on a family vacation to Malibu beach!" Mr. Davenport announced.

All of screamed in excitement—after all, the one time we had been to the beach, we ended up in jail and we didn't do anything. Long story, don't ask.

Anyway, as soon as he said that we all ran back to our capsules and changed into our clothes. After that we started packing. Bree came over at least seven times with different outfits.

"Bree. For the last time, ask someone who cares!" I yelled as I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.

"Fine!" Bree shouted, then she mumbled. "Bossy."

I picked up my computer bag and put my computer and tablet in there. I'm sure you are wondering why I have more electronics then my siblings, and the answer is that I am much more careful. Then Bree came over and asked me what hashtag she should put on her status update.

"Would you please leave me alone?" I asked.

"Fine," Bree grumbled.

Then Adam opened his suitcase and we were met with a terrible smell.

"Adam. Did you ever take the dead rat out of your suitcase?" Leo asked.

Bree and I looked at each other in confusion.

"I guess I forgot," Adam replied.

I saw him pick up the dead rat corpse. Then I ran over to Leo's trash can and threw up in it.

"Really man?" Leo asked irritated after I finished.

"Just be glad it didn't end up on your desk," I said.

"Good point. Let's just finish packing." Leo said.

I saw Bree pick up the Frebreeze and spray the inside of Adam's suitcase with it.

"Bree! Now my suitcase smells terrible!" Adam whined.

"Really? You had a dead rodent in there and the Frebreeze is making it smell bad?!" Bree yelled.

"Exactly!" Adam exclaimed.

"I'm done," Bree announced, lifting up her hands in resignation and walking back to her stuff.

I finished up packing and waited for my family to finish up. Leo and Mr. Davenport quickly finished after I did and we started packing the car. I put my suitcase in and went to go get the other bags. I saw Adam and Tasha take their bags and then Bree was talking on the phone and handed me her suitcase. I gave it back to her and she got mad.

"Chase. Take my suitcase," Bree insisted.

"No! I'm not your servant!" I protested.

She simply hung up her phone and pushed me into the wall with her super speed.

"Oww!" I yelled.

She smiled and took her suitcase to the car. I quickly recovered and we all got in. I saw that Leo was in the passenger seat with a huge grin on his face, Adam was on the right side, Bree and Tasha were in the middle and I was on the left.

"Is everyone here?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Yep!" We all happily exclaimed.

"Great," Mr. Davenport said as he pulled out of the driveway and we started the long, 5 hour drive to Malibu beach.

Five miles down the road

Mr. Davenport's POV

Adam and Bree had all fallen asleep, they normally didn't wake up for a few more hours but Chase and Tasha were wide awake. Leo was navigating and it wasn't going well.

"Maybe you should turn left," Leo said.

"Thanks Leo."

"Actually, turn right," Leo corrected.

"Gotcha." I grimaced.

"No. I think left," Leo second-guessed himself.

"And I think you should switch spots with your mom since you have no idea what you are doing!" I yelled, pulling over.

"Sorry Big D," Leo apologized as he and Tasha switched spots and we got started again.

This was gonna be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaotic car games

Adam's POV

Bree and I woke up and saw Leo still kinda pouting in the seat beside Bree.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"No," Mr. Davenport replied shortly.

I saw Chase pull out his phone and start playing some sort of game.

"Are we there yet?" I groaned.

"No!" Mr. Davenport insisted.

I saw Bree show Leo a picture of a kitten and he gushed.

"Are we there yet!?" I asked.

"Adam, if you say are we there yet one more time, I'm gonna lose it!" Chase yelled.

"Fine, sorry. How much longer 'till we get there?" I groaned.

I saw Chase take off his seatbelt and climb over Leo, hands outstretched to strangle me, but Bree grabbed him before he could get too close. Tasha turned around and tried to get us calmed down. Then Mr. Davenport pulled over.

"Chase, put your seatbelt back on right now!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

Chase got off of Bree and Leo and buckled his seatbelt again.

"Thank you," Mr. Davenport said as he got back on the highway.

"Why don't we play a game?" Tasha suggested.

"What?" I asked.

"How about… I spy?" Tasha asked.

"Fine. Can I go first?" I asked.

"Okay, Adam, you can go first," Tasha said.

"I spy with my little eye… something small and nerdy," I said.

"You talking about Chase or Big D?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, but both of them fit the description." Bree replied for me, not looking up from her phone.

"How about we play a game that won't insult people?" Tasha suggested.

"Like what?" Leo asked.

"Uh… 20 questions," Tasha said.

"I love this game!" Bree squealed as she put away her phone.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Tasha asked.

"I do!" Bree happily exclaimed.

Bree's POV.

Ok, if they could guess this, I would be amazed.

"Okay. Is it a human?" Chase asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Is it a girl?" Tasha asked.

"No."

"Is it a actor?" Leo asked.

"No."

"Is it a baby?" I asked.

"No."

"Is it a singer?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Yes."

"Did he betray his band mates?" Leo asked.

"No."

"Was he or is he in a band?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"No."

"Did he get documentaries made after him?" Chase asked.

"Yes."

"Is it Justin Bieber?" Leo asked.

Seriously? "Yes," I mumbled as I got mad that Leo defeated me.

"Yes!" Leo yelled.

"I'm bored," Adam complained.

"We only played one round." Chase said.

"Remember how I said I think like a baby? Babies get bored very easily." Adam reasoned.

"Good point. But babies also take naps," Chase smiled, knowing that Adam hated naps.

But today was weird.

"Good idea Chase," Adam said as he put his head on the car seat and fell asleep.

"At least he stopped talking," Chase reasoned.

We all nodded in agreement as we went back to our phones.

Later

Mr. Davenport's POV

I yawned. I was exhausted. I blinked, and the next thing I knew, we were in a ditch. All the kids and Tasha were screaming.

"What happened?!" I yelled.

"You must've fallen asleep and we fell into a ditch," Chase explained.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked.

I saw everyone nod and I sighed in relief.

"Adam, can you please pull my car back onto the highway?" I asked as we all got out.

"Sure Mr. Davenport," Adam said as he grabbed the car.

"Honey, maybe someone else should drive," Tasha said worriedly.

"No. I just bought this mini van and I know if I leave it in the hands of the one kid who has a license, we will die," I explained rationally.

"You just fell asleep while driving. What if one of the kids got hurt? Chase's or Adam's window could've shattered. Let Adam drive, at least while you get a nap," Tasha coaxed.

"Fine. But you make sure that he doesn't do something stupid," I said.

"Ok honey." she said.

As soon as we got up to the top, I asked, "Adam. If you can be careful, can you please drive my brand new mini van while I get some sleep?"

"Sure Mr. Davenport," Adam said as he climbed into the driver's seat. I sat down beside Bree and relaxed in the seat.

"Mr. Davenport, you realize who is driving, right? Is this safe?" Chase asked.

"I honestly don't know," I replied.

Chase looked like he was having a panic attack, then I drifted off.

Later

Chase's POV

Adam was behind the wheel. We were gonna die, we are gonna die.

"Chase, snap out of it! No! I am gonna die because Adam Charles Davenport is behind the wheel! You will not die. You don't know that!" I yelled at myself as I tried to calm down.

"Wow, look at that bird!" Adam suddenly yelled, staring off to the side.

I noticed that we drifted into a different lane and a semi truck was speeding towards us.

"Adam! Get back in the lane!" I yelled.

"In a second." Adam insisted.

"Move lanes now!" I demanded.

I felt a jerk and then I went into darkness.

 **So, cliffhanger!**

 **Did they get into a car wreck? Why did Chase pass out?**

 **Thanks to EmeraldTulip.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	3. Chapter 3

Crashes and catastrophes

Bree's POV

I screamed at the top of my lungs when I saw the speeding semi truck and I saw that Leo, Tasha, Chase and Mr. Davenport did the same. Adam jerked the wheel and we stopped at the edge of the road.

Tasha and Adam were saved by the airbags, Adam had a few cuts and bruises, but he would be okay. Leo and I were in between Mr. Davenport and Chase so we were ok. Mr. Davenport's window hadn't shattered or anything so he was ok. Then I saw little shards of glass on me, but they weren't in my skin. Then I looked over at Chase. His window was shattered with most of the glass in his skin, his arm was at a weird angle and he wasn't breathing well, it was short and ragged.

"Mr. Davenport!" I yelled.

"What?" Mr. Davenport yelled, then he saw Chase.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Is there a hospital nearby?" Mr. Davenport asked.

That wasn't good. Tasha picked up the map and said that there was one in the next town, witch was a couple miles from where we were.

"Okay. I'll take Chase to that hospital, you guys get settled into a hotel." Mr. Davenport explained.

"I don't wanna leave him!" I yelled.

"Bree. I'm gonna end up calling a ambulance once I find the chip extractor I packed," Mr. Davenport said as he started going through his bags.

"Why did you bring a chip extractor?" Leo asked.

"Because I live with the four most destructive teens in the world, I kinda guessed that someone would either end up going through a metal detector or going to the hospital." Mr. Davenport explained as he pulled out the chip extractor and put it on Chase's neck. A few seconds later Mr. Davenport picked up the chip and put it in a sandwich bag and asked Tasha to put it in her purse. Mr. Davenport walked out of the mini van and called 911. I scooted over to Chase and grabbed his hand.

"Chase. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand," I whispered.

No response, he was unconscious. I let go of his hand and started crying into Leo's shoulder. Leo gently rubbed my back as I heard the sirens coming towards us. I watched as they pulled my baby brother out of the car and onto a stretcher. Mr. Davenport climbed into the ambulance with Chase and they went to the hospital. I saw Tasha call the tow truck and as soon as he got there, we climbed into the tow truck and he dropped us off at the hotel. Tasha grabbed the number of the car repair shop and we settled into the hotel room. She put Chase's chip in the small safe and started unpacking a few things. Leo also started unpacking. I was sitting on the bed, staring at the blank TV screen and Adam was messing with the air conditioner. I was freaking out. My baby brother was in the hospital and we had no idea what had happened.

Mr. Davenport's POV

I knew it was a bad idea for Adam to drive. Why did I let Tasha talk me into it? I saw the doctor come over and I immediately stood up.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He had a ton of glass embedded into his skin, we got it out though, his arm is broken, he has a minor concussion and some of the glass cut him and now he has a gash on his shoulder. Also, it looked like he had a panic attack right before the accident, that's why his breathing was so short and ragged. But he should be okay." The doctor explained.

"Thank you," I said.

"He's still unconscious, but you can go to his room, it's 235," the doctor directed.

I went to Chase's room and laid my eyes on him. He looked the slightest bit better, but still pretty bad. I called Tasha and explained Chase's condition. Then I hung up and heard a small groan.

Chase was awake.

"Hey buddy." I smiled.

"What happened? Why am I so sore?" Chase asked.

"We got in a car wreck and the window on your side shattered," I explained.

"I told you that it was a bad idea to let Adam drive," Chase said.

"So you don't have memory loss. That's good," I said in relief.

"Where is everyone else?" Chase asked.

"They're at the hotel," I said.

"Sorry about ruining vacation," Chase said quietly.

"Chase. This was not your fault, this was a freak accident mixed with a little bit of Adam," I said.

Then I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened it to Bree, Leo, Adam and Tasha.

"Hey guys," I said.

Chase's POV

I saw my family walk in and Adam immediately apologized for not listening to me. Bree came in and she had a tear stained face, but I'm guessing that she didn't bother to clean up after the accident.

"Chase! I'm so happy your ok!" Bree exclaimed as she gently hugged me.

"I will be okay. I don't know if you saw the fact that I am pretty banged up." I explained. Then I yawned.

"You okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. Just tired," I said.

Mr. Davenport and everyone else left my room and I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

 **So I was able to get this out despite of my parents saying that I had to ask permission before I get on my kindle.**

 **I'm hoping they will let me watch The vanishing on the premiere night or otherwise, I will probably die.**

 **Anyway, enough about me.**

 **So they did get in a car wreck and Chase had a panic attack.**

 **Anyway, sorry to The forth Bionic, but I wasn't able to put in the extension scene you wanted.**

 **Chapter four will come out (eventually)**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	4. Chapter 4

Injured, motion sickness and can't stay on the road for more then five minutes at a time.

Chase's POV

The next day, Mr. Davenport took me to the hotel and put my chip in my neck. It felt so good to be bionic again! Anyway, we had gotten back on the road because the mini van was also fixed and I practically begged to sit away from a window. So now, Adam and Leo were near the windows and Bree and I were in the middle. I was almost asleep when my arm started throbbing. I cried out and Bree directed her immediate attention to me.

"Chase. Are you ok?" she asked.

"My arm is throbbing, what do you think?" I snapped.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to help. Do you want me to tell Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked.

"I'm right here. I can hear you," Mr. Davenport reminded her.

"Right. I remember that," Bree replied.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Tasha asked me.

"My arm is throbbing, but I'll be okay," I said.

I watched as Tasha pulled out two Advil out of her purse and handed it to me along with a water bottle.

"Thanks," I said as I put the pills in my mouth and swallowed it with the water.

A few minutes later I saw a semi swerving a bit and I tensed up. That guy was probably drunk. I gripped the seat as the semi kept swerving away and towards us. I heard myself scream and then everything went black.

Bree's POV

I heard my brother scream when that stupid semi was swerving a bit, so I glanced at him and saw his eyes roll up and close.

"Mr. Davenport!" I screamed.

"What?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I think Chase just passed out!" I yelled as I tried to shake my baby brother awake.

Mr. Davenport pulled over and came around to Chase's seat. Adam got out of the way so he could get to him and I saw Mr. Davenport gently tapping Chase's face to wake him up. After no avail, he picked up a few napkins, grabbed some cold water, soaked the napkins and gave them to me. I gently started dabbing my brother's forehead with them as we got started again and I saw Adam and Leo texting each other about something, but I was just trying to make my brother wake up. I watched as Adam got a picture of a semi on his phone and smiled. Then I saw Chase's eyes start twitching.

"Mr. Davenport, I think he's waking up." I said as I put the napkins down.

I saw him start to open his eyes, then Adam put his phone in his face and as soon as Chase was fully awake, he saw the picture and screamed.

"Chase. Calm down." I said, trying to sooth him as I gently rubbed his shoulder, he wouldn't stop screaming and then the screaming turned into tears.

Mr. Davenport pulled over and got Adam out of the seat so he could get to Chase.

"Chase. Calm down. You're okay. Just calm down," Mr. Davenport said, trying to sooth him.

Eventually we got him calmed down.

"Are you okay now Chase?" I asked.

He nodded and yawned.

"How about you get some sleep?" Mr. Davenport asked.

I saw Chase nod and close his eyes. Mr. Davenport got back on the road, then I slapped Leo and Adam upside the head.

"Ow Bree! Why did you do that for?" Leo demanded rubbing the back of his head.

"You scared Chase! Did you think that after his near fatal accident, he wouldn't be scared of semis?" I demanded.

"Sorry Bree, we just wanted to have some fun, we were originally gonna do something nasty in his face. But we didn't," Adam explained.

"Just leave him alone," I snapped.

"Sorry." Leo said raising his hands in mock surrender.

Later

Chase's POV

As I slowly woke up, I saw that Leo and Adam were asleep, I started getting nauseous, I was told that this may happen because of my concussion, but I didn't think it would actually happen. I tried to get Bree's attention, then I started vomiting in the floor of the car.

"Mr. Davenport, Chase is hurling." Bree said in a normal tone as she continued texting.

"I can't pull over for a minute, unless we want to go tumbling off the mountain." Mr. Davenport said.

I continued to puke on the floor and then Leo woke up and saw me hurling, witch made him puke on Bree.

"Mr. Davenport! Leo hurled on me!" Bree screamed as we both were puking on the floor.

Mr. Davenport pulled over and got Leo, Adam and I out of the car so Bree could change clothes.

Adam was taking pictures of the clouds and Leo quit puking a few seconds after we pulled over, I hadn't. I felt Mr. Davenport rubbing my back as I continued to hurl on the ground. Then I heard Adam say.

"How is he still hurling?"

"I think it's motion sickness and his concussion." Mr. Davenport explained as he continued to rub my back.

I finally stopped hurling a few minutes later and Mr. Davenport took me back to the car, but I switched spots with Tasha as we got back on the road and I fell asleep again.

 **So sorry it took so long to update! But I am posting the next two chapters tonight so yay!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	5. Chapter 5

Why you should just get takeout instead of staying in the restaurant

Chase's POV

As I slowly woke up again, I remembered that I was in the passenger seat. I looked over and saw that everyone was awake and Mr. Davenport glanced at me and smiled.

"Hey Chase," Mr. Davenport smiled as he focused on the road.

"I'm starving!" Adam exclaimed randomly, making me jump.

"Adam. What did I just tell you?" Bree asked.

"To quiet down?" Adam asked.

"Exactly," Bree explained.

"Are you feeling better Chase?" Tasha asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Dude! Just a hour ago, you were hurling your guts out!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'm feeling better." I said, rubbing my eyes, trying to wake myself up fully.

"Good. Cause we need to get some food for Adam before he explodes, and the rest of us are pretty hungry," Mr. Davenport explained as he drove to the nearest McDonald's.

Mr. Davenport parked and we walked into the building. This was one of the ones with the play tube things.

"Can I play in the tubes Mr. Davenport?" Adam asked.

"No. You are way to tall and 18. You'll break them." Mr. Davenport explained.

"The only people who could go in there are Leo, Chase and Mr. Davenport," Bree grinned.

I felt like punching her, but I didn't want my arm or shoulder to hurt because I did, so I ignored her comment.

"Tasha, can you take the kids to a seat while I get the food?" Mr. Davenport asked, ignoring Bree's last comment.

"Sure," Tasha said.

"What do you guys want?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Mcdouble." Bree and Leo said at the same time.

"Chicken nuggets." Tasha said.

"I want everything!" Adam happily exclaimed.

"Adam. You cannot eat all the fast food in the restaurant." I explained.

"Why not?" Adam pouted.

Mr. Davenport quickly jumped into our conversation and made sure that we didn't hurt each other.

"Adam, how about I get you a big cheeseburger?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Fine," Adam said.

"Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Chicken sandwich," I replied.

"Oh right! He's the lone chicken sandwich ranger!" Leo remembered.

"What?" Bree asked.

"The last time we got McDonald's, he claimed that he liked the chicken sandwiches better then the cheeseburgers, so Adam and I started calling the lone chicken sandwich ranger!" Leo quickly explained.

"You have way to much time on your hands," Bree said as she started texting someone.

We sat down and a few minutes later, Mr. Davenport got the food.

"Here line chicken sandwich ranger," Mr. Davenport said as he handed me my sandwich.

"Really?" I asked.

We were eating and then I felt something hit me in the face. I pulled it off and realized it was a pickle. I grabbed one if my french fries and tried to throw it at Adam, but it landed on Bree. She got angry and threw a french fry at Leo and we started a full fledged food fight. I remember getting hit with a few pickles and a few french fries, but the food fight ended when a straw hit me in the eye. I cried out in pain and put my hand over my eye.

"Knock it off!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

Tasha started looking at my eye to make sure there was no bad damage.

"Who hit Chase with their straw?" Mr. Davenport demanded.

"He did it!" Bree and Leo yelled, pointing at Adam.

"I didn't think it would hit him in the eye!" Adam defended himself.

Tasha stopped looking at my eye and announced that there was no permanent damage, which lead to four sighs in relief.

"Next time, we are going through the drive through!" Mr. Davenport yelled as he went to go pay for the food.

Tasha took us to the car and got us settled in the back seat. Sadly, that involved me sitting beside a window so my arm didn't get squished. Mr. Davenport came back a few seconds later, put the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the McDonald's. I slowly drifted off to sleep as soon as we got back on the highway.

 **Who liked the two new chapters?**

 **Please read my alternative ending to The vanishing and I'm scared, the sequel to is fighting worth it.**

 **Also, please check out the story ideas on my profile and let me know if you like any of them through PM.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	6. Chapter 6

Why you need to check the tires

Bree's POV

I was texting Owen when I felt the car run over something and I heard a loud pop.

"What was that?" I asked as I put my phone in my pocket.

Mr. Davenport gently pulled over. I hated country roads, you literally had no idea where you were.

"I don't know. Wake up your siblings and tell Adam that I need his help," Mr. Davenport said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out.

I shook Adam's shoulder and he yawned.

"Hey Bree," he smiled.

"Can you wake up Leo? Mr. Davenport needs your help," I explained.

"Got it," Adam said he shook Leo.

"Leave me alone," Leo mumbled tiredly.

"Leo, Mr. Davenport needs us to get out of the car, wake up." Adam said as he continued to shake Leo.

"Fine! I'm up!" Leo yelled, making Chase cover his ears and wake up.

"Thanks Leo. Chase, we need to get out of the car. I think we popped a tire," I said, gently shaking him.

He opened his eyes and I slowly helped him out of the car. Leo woke up Tasha and we were waiting on Mr. Davenport to tell us what happened. I saw Chase yawn, he had been really tired on this trip.

"Does anyone have cell service?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I do!" I exclaimed as I handed my dad my phone.

He typed in some numbers and started talking to the guy on the phone. I saw Chase yawn again.

"Why are you so tired?" I asked.

"I don't know. I've just been exhausted since the… accident." Chase said quietly.

I didn't blame him. I would still be scared of that if it happened to me, it doesn't help that Adam and Leo had to be jerks and showed him that picture. Then Mr. Davenport came over and handed me my phone.

"The guy with the new tire can't get here until tomorrow," Mr. Davenport said.

"So we will be stuck out here all night?" Leo asked.

"What's wrong Leo? Scared of the dark?" Adam mocked.

"No! It's just that the forest doesn't have any plug-ins." Leo said, crossing his arms.

"For what?" Chase asked.

"My night light," Leo muttered.

I burst out laughing and so did Adam, Chase smiled a little bit, but kept his mouth shut.

"Yeah. We will be out here all night. But I'm a outdoorsman," Mr. Davenport smiled as he put his foot on a rock.

"Honey, you are not a outdoorsman," Tasha said.

"Yes I am! What do you call my calendar of myself enjoying the great outdoors?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Photoshop, green screen, something along those lines," Tasha said.

"What makes you say that?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"The one for September is you in a active volcano," Tasha pointed out.

"Did you expect me to go into a real volcano?!" Mr. Davenport demanded.

"Enough! Let's just get set up," I said as I pulled out the sleeping bags and threw them on the ground.

The boys all grabbed theirs. I was a little bit away from the boys with Tasha. I could tell the boys were having fun… well, almost all of them. I saw Chase walking off in the woods to do his business. Mr. Davenport started a fire and we all started cooking the hotdogs that we had brought. I laughed when I saw Adam's get lit on fire...because he refused to roast it over the fire and used his heat vision. According to him, stuff tasted better when it was fresh from your eyeball. Then I saw Chase stumbling back.

"Chase! Are you ok?!" I asked.

"Yeah, something bit my ankle though," Chase said, sitting down on his sleeping bag.

"Are you sure your ok?" I asked.

"It was probably just a spider. I'm fine," Chase said as he grabbed a stick and stuck his hot dog on it.

"If you say so," I relented.

Then Tasha pulled out the marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate.

"Yes! S'mores!" Adam and Leo yelled as they grabbed their marshmallows and put them on their sticks.

I grabbed one for me and Chase grabbed two. We were having so much fun, maybe the next vacation we could take could be a camping trip. Chase and I laughed when we heard Mr. Davenport trying to explain to Tasha that he had to mount Everest for his December picture. We all knew that wasn't true. But sadly, it had to end. We all got in our sleeping bags.

-Time skip-

I felt someone shaking me. I didn't wanna wake up, I was having the best dream about Owen. I felt myself getting shaken more, so I sat up and saw Leo. He looked like he was freaking out.

"Leo, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Chase," Leo said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Just come on!" Leo insisted.

I climbed out of my sleeping bag and saw Chase sweating profusely.

"What the heck is going on?!" I demanded.

"I think Chase got bit by something. And that something was poisonous," Mr. Davenport said.

"Wait. After he got back from doing his business, he said something bit his ankle," I realized.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Adam yelled as Mr. Davenport took off Chase's sneaker.

"He said not to worry!" I yelled.

"Yeah, well considering that this is a snake bite, you should've worried," Mr. Davenport snapped.

"What now?" I asked.

"We've got to find that snake, or at least one of the same kind," Mr. Davenport said.

"What kind of snake are we looking for?" I asked.

"Bree, can I borrow your phone and look up snake bites so we can figure out what type of snake bit Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I don't care, just help my brother," I replied, handing him my phone.

A few minutes later, he told us it was a somewhat common snake in this area… then he said that we had to find it soon or Chase was gonna die.

"Tasha? Can you stay with Chase while we go look for the snake?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Sure," Tasha said.

We started going.

"Be careful!" Tasha yelled.

Then we walked deeper into the woods.

 **Can I and EmeraldTulip just say that we are so sorry that we held you guys up?**

 **I'm really writing today. I'm working on a new project with Aliqueen16 and I posted my new story. Witch reminds me, please request new alternative endings!**

 **Anyway, sorry that it took forever to update this!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	7. Chapter 7

Snakes. They kinda suck.

Leo's POV.

As we were looking for the snake with Big D's tracking equipment, I ran into a branch.

"Oww!" I yelled as I rubbed my nose.

"Would you shut up?!" Bree yelled.

"Good to see you are concerned Bree." I said as I shook it off and continued walking.

I heard a noise.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked as I stopped.

"Leo, calm down. We're fine." Big D explained.

"Oh no. Maybe without Leo's nightlight, the Boogie man will get him." Bree mocked.

Adam smirked and then they both started laughing.

"You have no idea what could get you in the middle of the night!" I yelled.

They kept laughing anyway and kept walking. I heard the noise again and I screamed, jumping into Adam's arms.

"Leo you are such a baby." Bree laughed.

Adam put me down and we continued walking.

Then Bree stopped.

"What is it Bree?" Big D asked.

"I heard a noise and saw a shadow." Bree said.

"Oh, so now you care. I have been saying that for five minutes!" I yelled.

Then we heard something running towards us.

"Run!" Big D yelled.

We all started running to the cave in the distance away from the wild animal that was trailing us. As soon as we got there, we started thinking up ways to kill whatever was following us.

"Why doesn't Adam use his heat vision?" I asked.

"Because that wouldn't necessarily kill it. Probably just give it a terrible burn." Big D explained.

"Plus, I don't wanna kill anything." Adam said.

"Would you rather have it kill us?" Bree asked rhetorically.

"Good point." Adam said.

A few minutes later we saw a whole wolf pack run past the cave. Let's just say Adam had to cover my mouth to keep me from screaming. As soon as the wolves ran past, Adam let go of my mouth. After relaxing for a minute, I heard a hissing noise. The whole reason we were here in the first place. The snake was right beside Bree.

"Bree, the snake is right beside you." I whispered.

She looked down and super sped over to us. Then Big D shot the snake with a tranquilizer gun and grabbed the stuff he needed to make the antidote.

"We need to go, that snake will not be pleased when he wakes up." Big D said.

We all responded to yelling and running out of the cave and back to the campsite.

-Time skip-

Bree's POV.

As soon as we got back, I saw Tasha was still awake. She must've been awake the whole time we were gone.

"Did you guys find the snake?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah. Mr. Davenport is gonna start making a antidote. How is he?" I asked.

"Hallucinating and I think he is getting worse." Tasha said as she rubbed Chase's back.

I looked down and saw Chase. He did not look good at all. Sweating profusely, very pale and taking short and ragged breaths. I knelt down beside him and gently rubbed his shoulder.

"Chase. Can you hear me?" I asked.

He squinted at me and smiled a little bit.

"Hey Mr. Davenport." He said weakly.

I jumped in the air and screamed. I did not look like Mr. Davenport! At all! Ever!

I watched as his eyes rolled up and closed.

"Chase! Chase, can you hear me?!" I yelled.

No response. He was either unconscious or...dead. I put my hands on his neck and felt for a pulse. Luckily, there still was one. I saw Mr. Davenport run over and inject a needle into Chase's arm, that was the cure. I watched as he slowly woke up and sat up.

"What happened?" Chase asked.

"You got bit by a snake." Adam said.

"I what?!" Chase yelled.

Then the sun started rising, it was beautiful.

"You got bit by a snake last night and we had to go into the woods to find the snake so we could get the cure." Leo explained.

I watched as Mr. Davenport wrapped the bandages on Chase's ankle before we got our breakfast. Pop tarts. I hadn't had those in a long time. I grabbed a strawberry one and bit into it. It was delicious. I watched as Adam grabbed like ten and tried to eat all of them at once before Tasha took five from him and told him that they were saving some for the rest of the trip. Then Chase tried to explain rationing to him and I laughed so hard. Then I saw a car pull up near ours. The guy who had come to fix our car! I watched as Mr. Davenport went over and talked to him while we finished up and cleaned up.

"I hope you guys were ok last night. There are a ton of poisonous snakes in this area." The guy said as Mr. Davenport finished singing the forms.

"Yep, we were fine." Tasha lied with a big smile on her face.

"Alright, I'll put on this tire and then you guys can continue your trip." The guy said as he knelt down beside the tire and started to put the new one on. After ten minutes it was on and he left. We all piled in the car and got ready to get to Malibu beach.

 **Bam you didn't expect this tonight did you?!**

 **Sorry for the hold up. This story is probably close to over.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	8. Chapter 8

We are FINALLY here!

Chase's POV.

As I looked out the window, I saw a beach...did this mean we were finally here? Then I heard my older brother ask the most annoying question ever.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes." Mr. Davenport replied.

"Really?!" Adam exclaimed happily.

"No! We should be there in a few minutes if no more incidents happen." Mr. Davenport said.

"Wahoo!" Adam yelled as he started bouncing in his seat like a idiot.

"Adam! Would you knock it off?!" Bree demanded in a annoyed voice as she looked up from her phone.

"Sorry Bree." Adam apologized.

"Whatever." Bree said, turning back to her phone.

Then Adam started jumping around again and his heat vision suddenly came out and fried my seat belt.

"Really Adam?!" I yelled.

"Sorry! I just got excited!" Adam protested.

"What's going on back there?" Tasha asked.

"Adam fried my seat belt with his heat vision!" I yelled.

"Honey, you can't go without a seatbelt." Tasha said.

"I know!" I yelled.

"Just sit on Adam's lap until we get there." Mr. Davenport suggested.

"Like a baby!? No way." I said.

Then Adam suddenly grabbed me, put me on his lap and instead if fighting, I didn't even care anymore. I just wanted to get there.

Ten minutes later.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I watched as the kids were all splashing each other in the ocean.

"Well this has been fun." Tasha smiled.

"Next time, just tell me that we should take the jet." I groaned.

Suddenly, Leo's yells made me jump.

"Big D! Adam's wrestling a shark! Come see!" He happily exclaimed.

Tasha and I exchanged worried glances, then went to go stop the next disaster.

The end.

 **Thanks to all the reviewers, favorites and follows! You guys are amazing!**

 **I didn't have any more inspiration for this story, so I made the ending short and sweet. (I hope) and I also hope I made you laugh once or twice.**

 **Here's the end to the story.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
